


Late Night Thoughts

by butterflyarashi



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:37:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5900338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyarashi/pseuds/butterflyarashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a fluff piece about Michiru thinking about her love for Haruka</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Thoughts

It was 5am. Michiru couldn’t sleep. She was having nightmares again. It happened now and again. She would rather have the nightmares than premonitions. At least nothing was coming. Having to do the things she had to do, she would be worried if she didn’t get them.   
                She just come back to bedroom to look at her blond lover. It was a side of Haruka that nobody else got to see. Sure, there were times after intense battles that they would all crash at the closest house without parents. That wasn’t like this though, not after a rough battle. Haruka was usually one of the last to sleep, and the first to wake. Always the protector. Not just Michiru, Haruka knew that she could take care of herself. It was their princess that was the most vulnerable. Naïve, and kind hearted. That is what the two outer soldiers were worried about. As devastated as they would be to lose each other, losing their princess would leave life times of missions failed.   
                Haruka was different to Michiru than everyone else. Yes, she was the tough one who would finish a mission no matter the risks and fight with Starlights that got too close to a certain princess, but she was also sweet.  Haruka always had something for Michiru “Just because”, always took her on the best dates, and of course always made sure she was taken care of during those intimate moments.   
                She sat to on the edge of the bed taking everything in. She knew better than to take moments like this forgranted. Their duties caused them to lose their lives more than once. Their starseeds or the silver crystal, maybe both, at this point it didn’t matter…but they something would save them.  Even the one time they were reborn, she found Haruka. It took some convincing on her end, but the red string of fate tied them forever.   
                Michiru brushed some of Haruka’s short hair out of her face. She looked at peace. Not a look she normally had in bed. Normally there would be some evil that was on her mind, you could tell that when she slept.  Michiru could see the white tank top that Haruka was sleeping in. Years of sleeping next to her told Michiru that was the only thing she was wearing.   
                How many years? Michiru had lost count. There were Death Busters were the first enemies in this lifetime that they faced together. Then there were the Dead Moon, Shadow Galacticia, and then countless Enemies after that. Wanting to either kill the princess, kill the prince, kidnap the princess, kidnap the prince, take ahold of the golden or silver crystals, or whatever half-baked plan they had.    
                How long were they together during the silver millennium? Who knows? Memories of that time were fuzzy at best. Most of their memories were of failure to keep the outside evil from entering the solar system.  Haruka stirred just a little bit. She was a heavy sleeper, but Michiru still pulled her hand away. She didn’t want to disturb her.   
                Michiru felt she was lucky to be bound to someone like her. She was beautiful, and a very good pianist. She was good enough to play accompanist to her violin. Her passion though, was racing. She was very fast and very rarely lost.  Again, she had that hard persona on the track. She would get into that car and become a completely different person, she lost herself in her car like Michiru lost herself to her violin.   
                Haruka had a way with women. Especially when wearing pants. She loved the fact that she could pass for being male. If Michiru had to pick anything that annoyed her that would be it. Although, Michiru thought it was funny too. Sometimes Haruka took it a bit too far. Only sometimes, and she never crossed the line nor was she tempted to. Michiru was certain of that.   
                She pulled open the blanket and climbed into bed. She got close to Haruka so she could hear her heartbeat and feel her breath. She closed her eyes and relaxed. Without even realizing it, her breath soon was in sync with Haruka’s. She was almost asleep when she felt a hand carefully slide up her silk nightgown. She responded by kissing Haruka’s neck.   
                Haruka rolled over so that she was on top of Michiru. “Your side’s cold. Did you get out of bed?”   
                “For a little bit. I had a nightmare and went to the kitchen and have some tea.”   
                Her face was serious. “Nightmare, or….”   
                “It was a nightmare, don’t worry. I don’t feel anything coming.”   
                “Good.”  She said right before passionately kissing the woman underneath her. She pulled away to look Michiru in her eyes.   
                “What’s wrong?”   
                “Just thinking about how lucky I am to have you.”   
                “Me too.”


End file.
